A Man of Few Words
|type = Optional Quest |reward = Exilus Adapter Clem Clone Blueprint Help Clem Unlocked |requirement = Talk with Darvo in any Relay |replayable = }} is a Quest given by Darvo in any Relay. It tasks the player with rescuing a Grineer contractor of Darvo, who is disobedient to the Grineer Queens. This quest can be replayed via the Codex. Walkthrough Players will receive a message from Darvo in their inbox, asking them to come see him for an urgent matter. Players must then visit Darvo in any of the Relays, and interact with him using the prompt "What's the job?". This will add the Quest to the Codex, from where it can be activated to unlock the first mission. Rescue the contractor: Stephano, Uranus The first mission takes players to a Rescue mission on Uranus to find and free the contractor, whom Darvo explains is a Grineer soldier that has a genetic flaw making him disobedient to the Queens, and had been on the way to retrieving an artifact when he was captured. Upon arriving at the prison complex, the termination timer of 2:30 minutes will immediately start regardless of player action, making the task of freeing the contractor from the pod a race against time. Large amounts of Grineer reinforcements, as well as Leekter of The Grustrag Three, will arrive to hinder any attempts at retrieval. The hostage, revealed to be a Lancer named Clem, must be safely extracted to complete the mission. Retrieve Clem's Grakatas: Caliban, Uranus Back on the Orbiter, Darvo informs the player that Clem will need his custom-made to be fully combat ready, and thus sends them on a Salvage mission to retrieve them. Clem will accompany players on this mission, initially equipped with a to fight off enemies, with Darvo lamenting how Clem is helpless without his custom weapons. The custom-made Twin Grakatas can be picked up at a barracks room, and will be equipped by Clem when acquired. Once retrieved, Darvo informs the Tenno that Clem wants to deal with the ones who took the Twin Grakatas, pointing players to an Assassination target. The target turns out to be Vem Tabook of the Grustrag Three, whom players have to kill before extraction. Help Darvo get the relic: Puck, Uranus The third mission is a Survival mission on Uranus, as Darvo finally assigns the Tenno to recover the artifact that Clem had originally been assigned to. Clem again assists players, still armed with his Twin Grakatas, as they distract the Grineer while another of Darvo's agents finds the artifact. This mission will play on as a standard survival mission, until around 3 and a half minutes away from completion, when the Tenno will be attacked by the last remaining member of the Grustrag Three, Shik Tal. Upon finding the relic, Darvo calls it "The Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation and Tactical Offensive device," which he acronyms as POTATO. A Clem Clone Blueprint will be rewarded upon completion and extraction. When the player finishes the mission, Darvo will ask them to come to a relay so they can thank the player in person. The player will receive an Exilus Adapter when Darvo finishes talking. Weekly Mission Completing the quest will unlock weekly "Help Clem" Alert. Every Monday at 00:00 UTC, players should get this mission added to alerts section of the world state window that can be clicked to visit Darvo in a relay and use the prompt "Does Clem need my help?", which will trigger a Survival mission largely identical to the quest's final mission. At the five minute mark the Cell will be attacked either by Shik Tal, the Lynx, or a Juggernaut, depending on whether the Cell is fighting the Grineer, Corpus, or Infested respectively. This mission is repeatable, but can only be performed once every seven days after successfully completing it. As with the quest mission, the weekly mission will reward a Clem Clone Blueprint. Notes *Clem's initial appearance in the first mission will see him have shields as a defense. His succeeding appearances in the next two missions of the quest, however, will see him rely on regenerating health instead. *Even if the player has not unlocked Uranus yet, they will still be able to do the quest. Trivia *This is the first official appearance of the popular player created character, Clem. **Clem was created by player Datareaper, who also designed the winning melee contest design . Datareaper's comics featuring Clem also seem to have inspired the , which is Clem's weapon of choice. **This quest also became the third official concept that was largely inspired by a community-run gag, the first and second were A Favor For Darvo and Derf Anyo respectively. *Clem wields a in the second portion of the quest to retrieve his weapons, a reference to the original comic where a Tenno insisted Clem use a Latron. *During the Survival portion of the Quest, Darvo says the artifact obtained by his other operative was "the Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation and Tactical Offensive device", which he shortens to "POTATO"; a reference to the common fandom nickname for Orokin Reactors and Orokin Catalysts, since their appearance is similar to that of a potato. Media File:Clem.jpg|A picture of the Rescue Target with a Tenno owned version of his signature Weapon A Man Of Few Words MAN OF FEW WORDS - Quest for Darvo to find Clem Update 17.4 Bugs *A random member of The Grustrag Three will often spawn instead of Shik Tal during the final quest mission, though will continue using Shik Tal's taunts. *During the first mission in which the player encounters Clem, it is possible to become stuck in the pod containing Clem if the player jumps on to it before Clem leaves in order to give him their secondary weapon. If this happens, typing "/unstuck" should free you from the pod. However if this does not work then the only way to complete the mission is to abort and then restart the entire mission. de:Ein_Mann_weniger_Worte es:Un hombre de pocas palabras fr:Un Homme Peu Bavard pt:Um Homem de Poucas Palavras zh:沉默寡言的男人 Category:Quest Category:Update 17 Category:Grineer Category:Clem